


Curse

by Sleepy_Millie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Experimenting with angst, Fantasy, Fantasy setting, Lucio is a prince, M/M, MerMay, bodyguard genji, curse, mermaid, merman, semi forbidden romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Millie/pseuds/Sleepy_Millie
Summary: Genji said he would stop at nothing to break the Prince's curse.  But as time pass, his hope dwindles.





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Its May 31st, 10:00 pm. I hadn't posted anything mermay related... Till now! I admit this was more of a small test. Its been so long since I wrote due to my studies. 
> 
> I wanted to write something regarding curses, mermaids and gencio so this small idea came up. I am not so sure if I will continue on so for now it is just a oneshot.

Day in and day out, he spend his time flipping through pages of over hundreds of old books, desperate in finding the right information.  Many books were about illnesses and medicine. Others were about magic, curses and antidotes. The only source of light he has in this darkness of the library is a small candle lantern, flickering as it was already halfway melted.  Genji paused, eyes catching a glimpse of a familiar topic. He leans closer, his heart feeling a flicker of minor hope. 

 

He frowns after reading the sentence.  It was only the definition of said curse.  It doesn't mention how to make it or how to reverse it. His hands closed to a fist over the wooden table, his blood boiling.  He slams the book shut, feeling his anger take over. He grabs the heavy item and throws it to the other side of the room, slamming it against an old vase resting on a small bookshelf. The pottery didn't stand a chance, shattering to pieces.  

 

Genji slams his fist hard over the wooden table, unable to express enough the anger and desperation he has. All this work, all this time of him sitting on his ass desperate to find information and he is nowhere near getting close to a solution to his current predicament.  

 

The door of the library creaks open. Genji didn't even consider looking up to see who it was. 

 

"[I had a feeling that was you.]" Genji raised his head, finding none other than his older brother Hanzo watching him from the entrance of the room.  He leaned against the wooden door, arms crossed. At first Genji swore his brother would try to slip in an attitude but he sees his eyes and all he got was concern.  

 

"[I'll pay them back.]" Genji assured, going to the mess he created and picks up the pieces of the vase little by little. 

 

"[Anything?]" 

 

"[If I found anything I wouldn't have thrown this old mothridden book.]" Genji sneered.

 

"[Of course.]" Hanzo looks back to the corridor outside the library.  "[The prince misses you. I do not believe it is wise to keep ignoring him.]

 

Genji stares at his brother, his patience tested.  "[Ignoring? Should I remind you I am trying to find a cure for him?!]" His hand gestures the book on the floor.  After that he points at the stacks of books over the wooden old desk.

 

Hanzo isn't quick to respond. "[I am not denying that.  But right now he is alone and now in a body he doesnt recognize.  You've been in this library since yesterday and if it weren't for McCree bringing you food, you would have starved and never realize it.]"  

 

Genji sits back down on the wooden chair, staring at the pile of unorganized books.  He rubs the bridge of his nose, feeling the mix of so many emotions. He knows Hanzo is right.  He can't leave Lúcio alone all the time. But he can't deny he is so ashamed to looking at him. 

 

No. It isn't because of his current form.  No matter what, he is still the Lúcio he knows and loves.  It is all because he feels he failed on protecting him. He remembers when he was first assigned to be the royal prince's bodyguard along with his brother Hanzo.  When he first laid eyes on Lúcio, something clicked. At first it was a job. Protect the prince no matter what. As time passed, he became close friends to Lúcio.  They began to enjoy each others company. Then it became more. Then started their secret relationship. 

 

It couldn't be a secret for long.  Many people who live within the palace walls objected.  Lúcio could care less what others think, but not once did he ever forget his royal duties with his kingdom.  There were many times Lúcio had to postpone their secret dates to work on royal issues. 

 

"[Genji, the prince assumes he is a repulsing to look at since he hasn't seen you.  And yet He tries his best to be calm of the situation, trying to talk to whoever is giving him company.]" 

 

"[Trying to talk?]" Genji raised an eyebrow.

 

Hanzo keeps going. "[But he is scared.]

 

"[I'm not repulsed by him…]" Genji sighs.

 

"[Then tell him that.]"

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_ In the middle of the night, as the light of the waning moon shined over the kingdom, the bedroom door is kicked wide open.  Hanzo and Genji rush in, bow, arrow and sword at hand. Genji's eyes widen at what he saw. A dark hooded figure looming next to Lúcio's sleeping body. Long nails of their hands graze ever so slowly over Lúcio's neck.  Their covered face leans closer to Lúcio's ears, whispering.  _

 

_ Hanzo shoots his first arrow.  It goes right through the stranger yet it caused no harm.  Genji jumps in and throws three of his shurikens. They phased right through the figure, hitting the wall.  The stranger then shifte into a black mist, escaping through the open window as they are taken away by the night wind. _

 

_ Genji rushes to Lúcio, shocked to still find him asleep.  He caress his cheeks, waking up the sleeping prince. Lúcio wakes up and blinks, confused at Genji's panicked expression.  "Wha-" He was cut off as Genji unbuttons his nightgown. After minutes of checking, Lúcio had no trace of injury or bruise.  They even checked for signs of poison and yet nothing.  _

 

_ He seems to be perfectly fine. _

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Genji should have anticipated something like this.  And yet it happened. He feel more of a failure to his lover who doesn't deserve this.  If he was just a bodyguard and not his lover, he'd be with his mind clear, probably finished in finding a solution to reverse the spell.

 

Genji's eyelids flutter, exhaustion getting to him.  If he stays longer he might just pass out. The old desk looks more appealing to sleep on each second despite being covered with stacks of books.

 

What's done is done.  Despite his body's protest, Genji walks out of the large library, dragging his feet through the dark corridors.  The only thing that provided light was the moon that shined through the windows. 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_ Every time the prince would get overwhelmed, he would sneak away, along with his bodyguards to his indoor swimming pool.  It was the perfect location to unwind and isolate himself from his royal responsibilities even if it was for just a few minutes.  This would happen in an estimate of once or twice a week. But ever since that night of the intruder, his visits became daily. Despite the mild concern, Genji indulged in watching the prince swimming.  It didn't help the fact that the prince prefered to do it without any swimwear or any other clothes. It made it impossible for the ninja to focus.  _

 

_ As days pass, Lúcio began to complain about the heat, right in the autumn season.  He would request lighter outfits and sometimes would rather go a day shirtless. It took a while to convince him that he should wear one when meeting with the royal council. _

 

_ It was clear the tension the prince has ever since that night.  Although he was alive and well, he would call that an almost near death experience.  He would spend most of the day looking fatigued, always walking with a cup of water in hand, his thirst never ending.   _

 

_ "Maybe you should see a doctor, Kaeru." Genji whispers to his ear.   _

 

_ "Genji, I am sure what I am feeling is stress, maybe little anxiety.  It is not a big deal. I swear." Lúcio assures him, spending his secret time with his bodyguard and lover in his bedroom.  They embraced each other on his large bed, keeping close. "I am sure its nothing."  _

 

_ Like that would calm his worries. "But that night-"  _

 

_ "If he wanted me dead, if our enemies wanted me gone they would have done it, yet that ghost didn't.  So, I am fine." He makes himself clear, reaching for the cup of water resting on the table next to his bed.  "So as your prince I order you to change the subject." _

 

_ Denial.  He clearly has it.  But Genji didn't say a word.   _

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Genji kneels at the edge of the large pool. The moon continues to provide him light, making the water shimmer.  With that light he is able to identify a shadow underwater, located on the other side. Genji touches the water and gives a quick splash.  The shadow heads towards his direction at quick speed. Genji took a step back, cautious.

 

A head peaks out of the water.  The eyes shined with a mix of topaz yellow and brown.  

 

"Kaeru…" 

 

The prince doesn't say a word. He peaks out of the water enough for his whole face to be seen.  He stops right at his shoulders, hesitant in revealing himself. 

 

"There's nothing to be ashamed off.  But I can't blame you if you are scared." Genji say looking at his appearance.  Lúcio's ears were now pointed, carrying small patches of scales that shimmered a mix of green and yellow.  Some patches could even be found on his neck and shoulder. 

 

"How are you?" 

 

Lúcio opens his mouth to answer but out comes a short rasp exhale.  He frowns, hand touching his neck. His fingers make contact with the gills on both sides. He shook his head. 

 

_ "That is a stupid question, Genji."  _ He told himself.

 

Lúcio points to him.  "Are you okay?" He mouthed slowly so his lover could understand him.  That simple gesture of asking cause Genji's eyes to water up. He turns his head, trying to look pensive, but in Lúcio's eyes he looks like he is about to sob.  Lúcio peaks out of the water even more, leaning on the edge of the pool just to be closer to his him.

 

"I'm so sorry, Lúcio.  I tried to find a cure as quick as I could but…" 

 

Lúcio shook his head, hands going to caress Genji's cheek.  Once he takes a look at his own hand, he hesitates and retracts it. That didn't stop Genji from pulling his hand, placing it on the side of his cheek.

 

Lúcio's hands was now webbed, with very defined claws.  They feel rough and callous. Not what Genji is used to.  Still, despite all of that, it is still Lúcio who is caressing his cheek.

 

"You don't have to hide from me.  I am so sorry…"

 

Lúcio sniffs, not able to hold back his feelings.  He wanted to tell Genji its okay, that it isn't his fault.  He wants to comfort him, speaking in his native tongue. He just wants to talk but his slow transformation made him lose such ability.  The fact that he is unable to walk on land is the least of his concerns.

 

Lúcio forces himself to sit on the edge of the pool, exposing his fins.  The moonlight gave it the illusion that it was lighting up on its own. Genji couldn't help but be entrance by the mix of yellow and green shimmering scales.  His tail was long, the end lightly splashing the water. Genji sits next to him, arms over Lúcio's shoulder. Lúcio didn't hold back at nuzzling him, sighing, letting out a whining sound.  It didn't take long for their lips to make contact. Seconds that felt like minutes. It felt so good despite the sharp teeth Lúcio now carried. It was comforting. It almost made them forget their current problems.

 

They part and nuzzle each others foreheads.  They enjoy the small moment of physical contact.  Both Genji and Prince Lúcio are unsure on how they will get through this.  But for now, all they can do is not to give up. 

 

"I will never leave you, Kaeru…" Genji whispers.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Sorry to leave it like this but I ran out of idea juice :( 
> 
> Let me just say I am all for bodyguard Genji falling for the DJ froggo! 
> 
> Twitter: millie_coqui


End file.
